The tobacco industry is relying on product and marketing innovation to drive future growth. The electronic or e- cigarette market provides a much needed area of growth for tobacco manufacturers, including the major cigarette manufacturers. The cigar market is another potential area for growth given the extensive variety of products available. E-cigarettes and cigars are not currently subject to the same FDA regulations as cigarettes and as result, the flavorings, product descriptors; and packaging in these markets vary more widely. In addition, the marketing strategies for e-cigarettes appear to highlight their potential for harm reduction. Such marketing will likely stimulate demand as well as questions to providers from patients about the safety of-cigarettes. Marketing of e-cigarettes has also become more mainstream as more brands are nationally advertised. Brand as well as flavor and packaging are also particularly important to cigar users. This revision application describes a plan to conduct three individual research projects that provide scientific data that can inform FDA regulation of e-cigarettes and cigars. These three projects respond to four of the FDA Center for Tobacco Products' research interest areas identified in the FOA including areas 2 (cigar use and perceptions), 4 (e-cigarette use and perceptions), 6 (impact of tobacco product characteristics on initiation) and 10 (effective communication strategies regarding the risk of tobacco products). Specifically, we plan to examine patient-provider communication related to e-cigarettes, explore the influence of ecigarette marketing on consumer perceptions and product trial, and investigate the impact of cigar product characteristics on young adults' cigar use and perceptions. Quantitative and qualitative data will be collected on the multiple factors that potentially influence the use of these products. Thus, the significance of this proposed research is its potential to generate a better understanding of e-cigarette and cigar use and perceptions which is vital to informing FDA tobacco product regulation.